The Note
by Luisa Weasley20
Summary: OneShot. Everything in Harry and Hermione's life is perfectly normal, until the note in Potions class.


**Disclaimer: No, I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to JK. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**The Note**

It was a Thursday and they were sitting in Potions, copying notes from the board, while Snape walked about sneering at anyone from Gryffindor.

Hermione was halfway through the full board, farther than anyone else, especially her two friends, Harry and Ron, who were only on the second line. She was just adding how two different weeds should never be mixed when something landed in her lap. She didn't even have to read the note to know it was from Parvati. Hermione sent it back to her with a casual flick.

Only once again it found its way into her lap. Knowing her year mate would give up; she opened the note, wrote something and then threw it again. Again it arrived in her lap, sighing, she read it and responded before tossing it to the other girl again.

Again and again and again Harry and Ron watched this display with interest, wondering what in the world could be talking about in the middle of class that was so interesting.

Finally, they found out when Snape suddenly snatched the note off of Hermione's desk. Maniacally, he smirked and said, "Pray tell, Miss Granger, what is on this little piece of paper that could possibly be more interesting than my lesson?" Glancing over the paper, he added, "I say we find out."

Hermione tried to keep a straight face as Professor Snape mumbled a spell and tapped the parchment. Then suddenly the paper stood along and Parvati's voice rang out, "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"

Then there was Hermione though her mouth was pressed in a thin line. "What is it Parvati?"

"Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Well, since you asked, I'm pretty sure that I'm in Potions and that we're supposed to be taking notes."

"But who is sitting next to you?"

"Ah, Ron?"

"No, other side, girl."

"Harry?"

"Yes. I do not see how you can stand it. He is so completely hott."

At this Harry blushed and sunk down a little in his seat. And Hermione did too, but not because of what Parvati had said, but because of what she knew was coming next.

"And? Harry's always been hott. Everyone on the face of the Earth knows it."

Everyone in the class, especially the Slytherins, laughed at this. Apparently it was very funny that a bookworm like Hermione thought that Harry Potter was hott.

"So why don't you ask him out?" Parvati's voice asked.

"Because I'm not allowed to."

"Why aren't you? Is he seeing anyone?"

"No, he's not seeing anyone. At least not anyone I know about."

"Then why can't you? I know you fancy him."

Suddenly, everyone laughed again while Harry and Hermione both turned a shade of red that would have put Ron's hair to shame. Snape commented dryly, "I simply must find out how it all ends."

"Because he's my best friend and that means that he's off limits," Hermione's voice answered.

"Hmm. Did you know that many of the greatest romances began with them being friends?"

"Really? Name one couple like that that has actually worked out."

There was a long silence before Parvati's voice finally said, "All right so I can't think of one on the spot, but I know there are at least ten of them. And you still haven't said that you don't like him."

"But I don't."

"Herms, don't lie to me, I do share a dorm with you. Do you know that you talk in your sleep? And you don't even want to know how much you say 'Harry dear', 'Harry sweetheart', 'husband'. By the way, who is James? 'Cause you keep talking about him too. I swear, it's worse than Ron's sister in third year."

"Parvati—" and that was where Snape had taken the paper.

Once again, he cut in, saying, "Well, that was certainly informative and for that lovely entertainment, I think point deductions are in order. Let's see now, ten for Miss Patil, ten for Miss Granger, and ten for Mr. Potter. Now, all of you get out. If you haven't finished the notes, then better hope you are a wonderful guesser because there will be a test on the information tomorrow."

Hermione ran out of the classroom faster than anyone could have thought; unshed tears in her eyes, leaving Harry to stare at her vacated seat. He couldn't believe it, Hermione Granger, the prettiest, in his eyes at least, along with the brightest witch in Hogwarts fancied him, a boy who had nothing more going for him besides his looks and Quidditch skills.

He was broken out of his reverie when Snape slide next to him and commented, "A mudblood know-it-all with the most pompous boy in school, I guess I should have known."

Before he ran off in chase of Hermione, Harry snapped, "Don't call her a mudblood, Snape. She's more now than you could be in your entire life."

The first place Harry tried was the library, judging, yes, but it was the first place that came to mind. Unfortunately, she wasn't there, or in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which he tried next. He even had Lavender check their dorm, though he had to take her word that she wasn't in there. Just as he was about to give up, he spotted something by the lake out of the window he was walking by.

He ran out to the lake and the tree, thinking about what he was going to say. When he first arrived, he didn't say anything, he just sat down next to his best friend and held her as she sobbed.

For a while she didn't seem to notice Harry, but when he whispered, "Shh—it's all right, Mione. It's nothing to kill yourself over." She instantly snapped out of it and pushed him away.

Wiping away her tears, Hermione asked, "Why are you here, Harry?"

"Because I was worried about you, Mione, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine, well except for the fact that I've just lost my best friend and humiliated myself in front of every Slytherin and Gryffindor in my year."

"Really? Ron's not talking to you? Why not? Because I'm sure that if you give him time, he'll get over it, he always does."

Hermione smacked Harry in the arm, not hard enough to hurt him, but not light enough to be considered playful. "I wasn't talking about Ron, you nitwit. I was talking about you."

"What? Wait, would you please tell me why I'm mad at you?"

"Please, I know you heard that entire embarrassing speech, Harry. I don't see what you're trying to do now, humiliate me even more my dragging it through the mud. What, have you got some of your friends watching us now? Have a bet on how long before I break down and throw myself in the lake?"

Harry's soft face turned to one of ice in a second. "Is that what you think of me, Hermione? All these years together, and you really think that I would do something like that? Have the twins made me look like Malfoy or do not know me at all?"

"No," was all she answered.

"No what?"

"You're still Harry, not Malfoy."

"Then why is it that you seem to think that I'm him? To think that I ran all over the place looking for you, to tell you that I love you and you insult me."

Hermione's attention snapped back to Harry's face. "What did you just say?"

"I love you, though I'm not at all sure way. I mean it's obvious that you don't really—" Harry was kept from finishing his long speech my Hermione kissing him.

The kiss was long and sweet, and when they finally pulled away, Hermione stated, "I love you too, Harry."

"You'd better, after all that trouble," he replied, though he no longer appeared at all angry.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry…you know what? Never mind, it was stupid."

"I doubt that's possible if you thought of it," he replied as he stood up, pulling her with him. Then he continued, "Now, come on, we have to get to Potions."

"Why, Harry? We could just stay out here and talk."

Harry shook his head defiantly and pulled her along. "No, we have to get to Snape before he throws that note away."

"Why, love?"

"Because our children are never going to believe this story without that proof."

Hermione grasped, "Harry!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Children?"

Harry grinned, "Of course, love. You girls aren't the only ones that dream of big families with dogs and a large home. I even have names picked out."

"Really? Would you care to tell me what they are?"

"No, I'll tell you as soon as we need them."

Hermione laughed. Gently, she asked, "And what makes you think that I'm ever going to be pregnant with your child?"

"Because it's a make or break part of the deal, and I'm not even going to think about letting you get away."

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

"And my children?"

"I swear that I will love any child of ours Harry."

Harry pulled Hermione to him. "Then you're going to need a lot of love to share."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm thinking of having at least nine children. Four beautiful girls and five little boys to protect them."

"Harry! You do know I'm the one that's going to give birth to these nine children of yours, don't you."

Harry grinned and kissed her on the end of the nose before saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Mione."

"And I love you, Harry," Hermione whispered, leaning in for a kiss, but then pulling away at the last second and running away towards the school. To Harry she shouted, "Well, come on. We've got to get that note from Snape."

Harry shook his head but ran after her; after all, no one really would believe their story, if it weren't for that note.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that's it's taken me this long to write something new, but a lot has been happening and I guess I just pushed it to the side with the promise of 'tomorrow' and then 'tomorrow' turned to 'next week'. And you know what I'm getting at. But I would like to thank all of you that nagged me; it really sorta helped me to get a move on. Goodbye and thanks.**

**Luisa**


End file.
